Jamás dudes de mi hombría
by SasuTenNeji Love
Summary: Lo que empezó como un pésimo y caluroso día, además de que le hayan insultado su orgullo... Termino siendo el más fantástico de toda su vida. NejiTen, Lemon.


_**Hola! les agradezco mucho que estén leyendo mi fic! :D la verdad no tuve tiempo de revisarlo, asiq ue si tiene algún error díganmelo. Por cierto contiene Lemon.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, solo la historia.**_

* * *

-Hmp, estoy arto de esta calor, que daría por que hubiera un jutsu que cambiara el clima- decía un Neji serio como siempre, pero con un sudor vidente en su rostro, a su lado estaba la Ama de las armas, Tenten, una linda y sencilla kunoichi, el amor prohibido de Neji.

-Tiene razón Neji, ya no aguanto más, estoy tan sudada- decía a lo que el poseedor del Byakugan volteo su rostro para solo sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que la ropa de su compañera de equipo, estaba pegada a su cuerpo asiendo notar su esbelto cuerpo.

-Hmm- dijo volteado su rostro para que no se diera cuenta de su notable sonrojo-Mejor ya vámonos, después de todo, no podemos entrenar bien con este calor insoportable- decía levantándose del suelo y emprendiendo su camino a la aldea.

Tenten no soltó ni una palabra, solo lo siguió y se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo. Era extraño ya que ella no era para nada una de esas chicas calladas, al contrario siempre buscaba un tema de que hablar para no aburrirse, pero esta vez no hubo ni una palabra, cosa que extraño al Hyuga.

Pero lo que no sabía Neji, era que Tenten vio cuando el Hyuga la miro y se sonrojo, en su mente pasaban muchas cosas ¿Por qué Neji se sonrojo al verme? ¿Es que acaso… le gusto? O ¿Se sentirá atraído por mí? Ja si claro Tenten que cosas piensas, eso jamás ocurrirá, él es Neji, el cubito de hielo Neji, jamás sentiría eso por una chica como yo, si es que acaso le interesa alguna chica, hablando de eso, jamás escuche que a Neji le interesara alguna chica, será que ¿es Gay? NO, claro que no, en que estas pensando Tenten, Neji jamás seria así… y si le pregunto... pero es que a lo mejor se enojara si es que le pregunto esa estupidez… ¿Eh? ¿Ya llegamos?, valla estaba tan asumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya estábamos fuera de mi casa…

-O…oye Neji, T...te quería pre…preguntar algo- tartamudeo nerviosa Tenten

-Hn, dime-

-Umm, p…pues yo m… me preguntaba si, si tu eras… pues… Gay- pregunto mirando hacía el suelo y cerrando los ojos, por miedo a que Neji le asiera algo… aunque ella sabía perfectamente que Neji jamás le haría una cosa como esa.

Pero al darse cuenta de que no recibió respuesta alguna, levando su rostro y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la cara del Hyuga a solo unos centímetros de la suya, haciéndola sonrojas de sobremanera.

-Hmm… ¿Que te hace pensar eso? Además jamás debes dudar de la hombría de una Hyuga- dijo para luego cerrar la distancia que quedaba, uniendo sus labios con la Kunoichi, lo que esta solo abrió los ojos, pero luego pensó un breve momento… ¿Esto lo hacia para que viera que él era una hombre y jamás pensara en eso otra vez?, o ¿era de verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo? pensaba ella para luego cerrar los ojos y responder al beso del Hyuga.

-Umm… Tenten- decía Neji a través del beso

-¿si?-

-Entremos a tu casa- decía Neji, a lo que Tenten solo asintió y abrió la puerta para poder ingresar dentro de su hogar.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero fue cortada por otro beso más por parte del poseedor del Byakugan, pero este beso era definitivamente mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

-Te mostrare lo que un verdadero hombre puede acerté sentir Tenten- decía él mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello a lo que ella dio un pequeño gemido, haciendo que Neji se excitara más, de lo que ya estaba.

Liego se haber besado su cuello y dejar pequeñas marcas en el, se dispuso a quitarle su camisa, para dejarla expuesta con tan solo un sujetador rojo, hermoso y provocativo. Para luego quitárselo y comenzar a lamer sus pezones ya endurecidos por la excitación.

-Ah… Mmm- gemía ella arqueando la espalda y haciendo que el miembro de Neji se pusiera más duro por los hermosos sonidos que hacía su linda Kunoichi, y sabiendo que el hacia que los hiciera, y eso le encantaba.

-Tenten, antes de hacer esto, quería decirte que… Yo siempre te he amado, es que tu sabes lo orgulloso que soy, y no me gusta demostrar esas cosas, por que son demasiado cursis, pero tenia que decirte esto, ya no aguantaba más, quería que lo supieras… Te amo más que nada Tenten- Dijo Neji a lo que ella solo lo miro sorprendida, no solo porque se le estuviera confesando, cosa que ella jamás creería que pasara por lo orgulloso que es Neji Hyuga, si no que también, porque era la primera vez que Neji decía tantas palabras en una oración, ya hasta dudaba que supiera hablar, ya que lo único que decía siempre era Hmm o Hmp.

-N…Neji, Wow jamás creí que dirías eso, pero… yo también te amo Neji- dijo ella con una linda sonrisa a lo que Neji sintió una alegría tremenda, más que cualquier cosa que había sentido antes, más que cuando ganaba una pelea de vida o muerte y sobrevivía.

Bueno ya tenía lo que siempre quiso, el amor de la Kunoichi experta en las armas, ahora solo faltaba su mayor sueño, el cual siempre soñó, pero jamás creyó que se cumpliría tan fácilmente… Hacerla suya.

-Tenten, ¿estas segura de esto? ¿Quieres continuar?- pregunto rezando porque ella dijera que si, ya que si le decía que no, no sé que cosas llegaría hacer, ya que realmente estaba excitado… después de todo, un hombre tiene sus necesidades.

-Continua Neji- decía ella para luego besar al portador del Byakugan con gran pasión a lo que él respondió de igual manera.

Luego de unos momentos después del beso, Tenten se dispuso a quitarle la camisa a Neji, luego que quitársela quedo asombrada con lo que vio, un excelente cuerpo bien trabajo y con unos increíbles abdominales, sencillamente el chico era perfecto.

-No sabes cuanto deseaba esto Tenten- le susurraba Neji al oído haciendo que esta se estremeciera de la emoción.

Luego de seguir quitándose las prendas y quedar ambos totalmente desnudos y con Neji exponiendo su gran miembro ya endurecido, el Hyuga se dio cuenta de lo realmente hermosa que era Tenten, su cabello suelto y largo, ligeramente ondulado, sus redondos y suaves pechos, del tamaño perfecto, su vientre plano, su pequeña y esbelta cintura, sus perfectas caderas y sus largas y contorneadas piernas. Siempre pensó que Tenten era una muer bella, pero jamás pensó que seria la mujer más hermosa que el haya visto en su vida, ni siquiera Sakura o Ino se comparaban con ella, incluso Hinata que era muy linda, le llegaba a los tobillos a esta hermosa mujer que tenia entre sus brazos totalmente desnuda y que pronto seria solo suya.

-Eres hermosa- le susurro él a lo que ella solo se sonrojo y le sonrió. Si definitivamente era Hermosa -¿Estas lista?- pregunto él, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza dándole la señal para que el empezara a penetrarla lentamente hasta llegar a la tan preciada barrera que mostraba que ella era virgen, se alegró tanto al saber que iba a ser el primer hombre en hacer esto con ella.

Continuo introduciendo su miembro hasta romper la barrera haciendo que esta diera un gran gemido y clavara las uñas en la espalda de este. Espero un momento hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño y luego de que ella le dijera que continuara comenzó a penetrarla con más rapidez llevándose más y más melodiosos gemidos de la kunoichi.

-Mmmm… Ahhh… Neji, más rápido… más fuerte- decía ella con gran dificultad, a lo que el aumento la fuerza y la rapidez ganándose un gran gemido de la chica. Así continúo unos minutos más hasta que sintió que el sexo de Tenten comenzaba apretar más su miembro, asiéndolo disfrutar más y que su orgasmo se acercara más.

-Ahh… Neji… estoy a punto- gemía ella en la oreja de este, avisándole de que su fin se acercaba.

-Mmmm… Yo también Tenten- le repondría este con un ronco gemido… liego de unos segundos ambos llegaron, haciendo que se arquearan y gimieran el nombre del otro, para luego besarse y tumbarse uno al lado del otro

-Jamás dudes de mi hombría de nuevo- le decía Neji para luego besarla y abrazarla.

-Si llegamos a esto de nuevo, lo dudaría otra vez- decía ella con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que Neji respondió de la misma manera.

-No es necesario, ya que lo haría contigo una y otra vez, sin que insultaras mi ego- le susurraba, cerrando los ojos por el cansancio, ganándose una pequeña carcajada de SU Tenten –Descansa que cuando despierte tendremos una segunda ronda- le decía el portador del Byakugan a la ama de las armas.

-Pervertido- susurro ella para luego quedarse dormida en los brazos de su amado Neji.

Definitivamente era el mejor día de su vida, lo que comenzó con un maldito día caluroso y que insultaran su hombría, resulto por terminar acostado al lado de la chica que más amaba en el mundo y confesando su amor. Definitivamente debía hacer esto más a menudo

* * *

_**Ojala les aya gustado! dejen comentarios! :D**_


End file.
